


Third Time's the Charm

by dollfoot



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha!Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bureaucrat!Karma, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Verse, Soulmates, Teacher!Nagisa, mentions of mpreg, omega!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: The third time he met Karma, his heat hits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Karma and Nagisa's dynamics. I hope to see more of them in omega verse. 
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. 
> 
> You will probably find inconsistency regarding usage of past/present tense. And time will be mentioned a lot. Sorry. Other than that, here you go.

**Ring ring ring**

"Alright, that's the end of today's lesson. Take care, everyone." Nagisa ended the lesson today with a smile. The result of mid term exam has come out and he was expecting them to slack off a little after the exam, but it seemed that many become quite motivated to get a better mark next time. He was just about to take his leave when one of his students came up to him.

"Nagisa-sensei!"

"Yoshida-san, anything I can help you with?" Nagisa smiled. Yoshida was one of the bright students with a peculiar home situation. She lived with her grandma and uncle, her parents passed away a few years ago. Her grandma was too old to go to school and her uncle was quite busy with work, so he hasn't met her guardians to report her mid-term performance.

"You will still meet my uncle today, right?"

"Well yes, I will. Did he says anything about a change of plans?" He supposed to meet her uncle in school, but because of the rush hour, it will take some time for her uncle to go to school after work. Nagisa proposed to meet him out of his office hours, which mean he would have to find some other meet up place. It was not his obligation to do so, but if there were anything that Nagisa can do for his students, he will do it. 'Yoshida-san is doing so well, it would be ashamed to not let her guardians know this'.

"Nope! Just to confirm. And sensei?"

"Yes?"

"My uncle is still single you know," She winked, "Please take the time to know more about each other too!"

Nagisa smiled at his student's antics, "I am sorry, but the point of meeting him is to talk about you, so I don't plan to digress from that subject."

"How is Nagisa-sensei still single anyway?" Ichihara chipped in from behind Yoshida, "You are, like, the most wonderful person in the world, sensei!"

"Well--"

"I'm still single too, sensei!!" Another student chipped in from the back. His remarks earned boos and glares from another student, and the remaining student in class went noisy, talking about Nagisa's love life. Nagisa can only sigh and calm the class down.

"Alright, enough. Everyone should go home now, the school's over."

"Senseeei you're no fun!"

* * *

 

Nagisa was running late.

Nagisa was never late.

But the train was crowded and he was not able to get off on the right station, wasting his precious 20 minutes. Now he was running late. He wanted to tell warn Yoshida-san that he's going to be late, but it was just his luck to have his battery dead.

 _'It's 5.38! God, I hope I won't reach ten minutes late'_ Nagisa hurried through coffee shop's door, stopped himself short to take a breather, and look around.

_'Ok. Red tie, red tie--oh!'_

There it was. A person with a red tie. Yoshida-san said that he was coming from work and going to be there with his working attire, so he mentioned that he is going to be the person with red tie. Nagisa didn't take too much time pondering and quickly went to greet him and introduce himself.

"Ah, Yoshida-san, was it? I'm so sorry I'm late, I got off at the wrong station!"

The person blinked and Nagisa has taken the liberty to sit down in front of him.

"Hello! I am Shiota Nagisa, I am Yoshida Miki-san's homeroom teacher." Nagisa smiled, "It is really nice to meet you. Yoshi--ah, Miki-san is a very bright student and it's a pleasure for me to talk about her progress in school. When she told me that her guardians were unable to take her report, I was quite disappointed since I was looking forward to telling you guys how wonderful--" Nagisa animatedly talked about his student, one can tell that he loves his job. The person before him was now wearing a lazy smile and amused expression, although there was a question in his eyes.

Nagisa babbled quite a bit when he realized that the person before him seemed to be studying him more than listening to him. "--ah, um. I am sorry, is there something wrong?"

The person only shook his head a little and said with a smile, "I am not 'Yoshida-san'," he offered his hand "Akabane Karma."

"..Ah!" Nagisa stood up straight from his seat. "I am so sorry!! I was mistaken," Nagisa was embarrassed. _'Oh God, what about the real Yoshida-san?'_ His talk with Akabane-san was short, but it was an additional time spent not on his real meeting. "I am sorry for taking your time!"

Karma chuckled "Nah, it's ok, I am not bothered. Plus…" Karma leaned forward from his seat, putting his elbow on the table, "…it is just my luck that I got an opportunity to see such a beautiful person up close."

Nagisa blushed and apologized once more. As he took his leave, Nagisa looked around until he found another person with a red tie and bows. Nagisa went to Mr. Yoshida who has been waiting and apologized for his delay. Karma followed Nagisa from the corner of his eyes, and go back enjoying his coffee.

* * *

 

Karma was just woken up in an unfamiliar room. He adjusted his eyes and saw the clock: 6.03. He quietly took his clothes on the floor and wear them. Without much of glance to the person sleeping beside him, he went out. 'Last night was pretty good', he thought to himself. The woman was pretty and interested, it was easy for him to make her take him to her bed. He never brought random woman to his apartment anyway--too risky, for a person like him. He walked down the stairs as he yawned his sleepiness. He got used to this--waking up early the morning after. Easier this way. No awkward greetings or unnecessary expectation on anyone's part.

_'Just like the usual.'_

He was just fishing his car keys out of his pocket when he hears a "Watch out!"

**Splash!**

"Ah! I'm sorry--I'm so sorry!"

Karma's hair and shirt were drenched. He looked up and saw a beautiful face, concerned, with a familiar blue hair. The person gasped in familiarity as well.

"Ah, uh, A… kabane-san?"

"Ah, the teacher from before?"

  
_

  
Nagisa was taking a bucket of water in his hands. He was just trying to borrow the bucket, but his neighbor graciously filled it with water when he explains that he needs it to collect some water for his bathroom.

_'I can fill it in my own bathroom, she must have thought I'm short on water.'_

It was a little heavy, but he could manage. He was just about to pick up his pace in the corridor when his neighbor called "Nagisa-chan, you forget your keys!"

He turned, and the momentum of the weight from the bucket threw him off balance. He managed to keep the bucket from slipping, but some of the water was thrown out to the stairs. There was someone down the stairs. Ah!

"Watch out!"

**SPLASH**

Nagisa hurriedly put the bucket and went to the person when he stopped his tracks. It's the person from the shop! Akabane Karma, was it? The water got into his hair and upper body, but there was only little splash of water in his slacks. Mr. Akabane seemed to remember him as well, but this predicament was not what he hoped to happen after troubling the said person before.

"I'm so sorry! I--let me help you with that." Nagisa went up to Karma and used his sleeve to get the water out of Karma's eyes. It was an intimate gesture, Nagisa only realized this when Karma looked down at him and his handsome features were up close. He took his hands away. "Ah, sorry, I didn't think…"

"…Thank you."

Nagisa was flustered "Um, you can use one of my towels, I'll go… ah, how about… let me take you to my apartment!"

Karma usually would make a teasing remark with that kind of invitation, but the person before him was wearing an earnest expression that he held back from it. "…Sure." he plastered an easy smile.

  
-

  
Nagisa took Karma to his apartment, offering to dry his clothes, a breakfast and cup of coffee while he was at it. _'The apartment smells sweet…'_ Karma thought.

"Please take a seat, I will take your shirt to the laundry just for a moment. I'll see if I have anything that you can wear in the moment" After receiving a nod from Karma, Nagisa went to put the shirt on the washing machine and went to his wardrobe.

 _'…I don't think I have anything that can fit him.'_ Nagisa peeked from the opening of his door to see Karma from behind. He was standing next to the counter, where the kettle is. He was tall--and if he had to be honest, Nagisa has never considered someone's back to be attractive. _'I don't think that any of my clothes will be able to cover that broad shoulders… That muscle looks nice to touch--AH'_ Nagisa blushed to himself _'What AM I THINKING!'_

* * *

 

_'Well. This is not the usual.'_

He took a seat and scanned the room. The living room was not big, but it was tidy. It gives a comfortable feeling--though Karma was almost sure that it was because of its smell. It's smell comforting. _'Like an embrace…'_

Karma looked at his watch. 6.20. He does not have anything important today--he's running routine is not until evening anyway. A few calls to make, yeah, but it was still early and none of those are actual business calls. Easy. This was not the usual, but not a big deal. Though if he stayed too long, he might come across the girl again. Hm.

A hassle, but not a big deal either.

"Akabane-san?"

Karma turned, "Yes?"

"I am sorry, I don't think I have anything that can fit you…"

Karma was not expecting that there actually any, not with his 185cm body--Nagisa was what? He can't be more than 160. He did not mind really.

"Don't worry about that, the towel's enough." He put it on his shoulder. "And Karma is fine."

"I am sorry?"

"I said, Karma is fine, you don't need to be so formal" Karma grinned, "…Sensei."

Nagisa's gaze was not wavering, but he couldn't stop his cheek from reddening as he remembered their previous meeting. 'So embarrassing…'

He took a seat as well and said: "Ok then, Karma-san." He smiled, "You can also call me Nagisa."

"Nagisa-kun, then?" If he does not know beforehand that Nagisa is teaching, he might think Nagisa is a high-schooler. "You look too young to be a teacher."

"Oh? But I am 24."

"What? Really?"

"Uh huh," Nagisa looked at Karma in the eye "How old do you think I am?"

"Honestly?" Karma's smile is teasing "…Fourteen."

"WHAT!"

"Hahaha! Just kidding!" Well, only a little "I just thought that you were in your very early twenties." Karma pointed a thumb at himself "Me, for example, 24 and look 24."

"Really now?"

"Yep. We're the same age."

"Well… that's nice to know… Karma-kun."

The kettle stop boiling, so Nagisa stood up and prepare the coffee.

"What was the water for anyway?"

"Hm?"

"The water from before…"

"Oh--" Nagisa explained that he wanted to contain some water to soak some stuff, and because of that, he realized, "--Why are you there in the first place? You are not… Do you live here?" Highly unlikely, there is no way for Nagisa to miss a person as good-looking as Karma.

…He did not just think that.

"Naw, it was a one night stand and I was just taking my leave until I was splashed in the face." Karma paused for a second to give a wicked grinned "It was worth it though." One, the sex was good, and two, he got to meet this cute bluenette again. The second one is not on his agenda, but might as well--he's good at improvising.

Nagisa blinked. _'Ah, so that what he meant'_ , "I see, so you do this thing often, Karma-kun?"

Now that was quite unexpected.

"Mm… yes?" He half-expected Nagisa to spluttered or embarrassed at his answer--like a good teacher he seemingly is--or in contrast, spill some of his own dirty secrets. Whichever, the point of that answer was to know what kind of person Nagisa is. Nagisa's reaction was nothing but non-judgmental. Well. Interesting.

"Oh… well, I suppose it is not very hard for a person like you to, um, 'get some'." Nagisa offered a little smile.

Karma laughed, "Why! Thank you, Nagisa-kun, I am taking that as a compliment."

As they talked, Karma realized real features of Nagisa's pretty face--his pale smooth cheeks, mesmerizing blue eyes, gentle smile… the way his bangs falls on his face. 'He really is beautiful.' Karma thought. He gave an easy smile at Nagisa and asked "Wouldn't anyone mind that there's a half-naked guy in your apartment, Nagisa-kun? A lover, perhaps?"

"Oh, I don't--"

The toaster dinged, and Nagisa made his way to put the toast together.

"Do you want anything with the toast?"

"Hmm… Do you have some honey?"

"Ok."

After Nagisa put their toast on the table, he made his way to take the coffee from the pot. He then said, "I do not have a lover."

Karma blinked and realized that Nagisa was answering his previous question.

"Oh? That's a little hard to believe since you're very attractive."

Nagisa looked up at Karma at the answer and Karma only winked at him. Nagisa blushed and turned back to the coffee pot.

"Uh, thank you, but it's… just what it is." He poured the coffee into their cups and proceed to go back to his seat. He put down Karma's cup down and receive a small 'thank you' from Karma. Karma put 3 cubes of sugar in his coffee, glanced at the table to find some milk and noticed that there's none.

"Ah, I am sorry that I do not have milk."

"…Pardon?" Karma didn't say anything out loud, did he?

"I usually drink my coffee black, so I didn't really have milk for the coffee. Is it ok? Or would you like a cup of hot chocolate instead of coffee?"

It was just a matter of seconds of Karma regaining his composure and he said it's fine, put another cube of sugar to his coffee. He felt unsettled. _'He's very observant,'_ Something about Nagisa made him guarded. _'And that's probably not all there is to it…'_ He smirked to himself.

_'Interesting.'_

* * *

 

Nagisa understood that Karma is not an ordinary person. He didn't notice it in their first meeting, but truly looking at the person in front of him--Karma was calculated. He was self-aware and have a very good control of his behavior. The way he regained his composure was amazing--he was just drenched by a bucket of water and left to wait for his clothes--he certainly didn't have the personality of being happy-go-lucky (as far as Nagisa can see), so it only came down to how he handles unprecedented situations.

_'This collected demeanor is trained…'_

"So how was your meeting with Yoshida-san?"

"Huh? Ah, yes, it went well. I feel bad for making him wait but he doesn't seem to mind." Nagisa blinked, _'He remembers.'_

"You were talking about his kid? It's not common to have that talk in cafes, aren't you suppose to do that in school?"

Nagisa then proceeded to talk a little about his job. He got a little carried away as he passionately talked about his students and once he realized that he stopped himself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bore you with my story--"

Karma laughed good-naturedly, "Hahaha, no problem Sensei. You seemed to be a good one. That's nice to know. I don't think I ever had one like you."

Nagisa paused. There is no malice in Karma's tone, but Nagisa had the feeling that it might not be a good idea to talk about this further. "So… What do you do for work, Karma-kun?"

"Me? I'm in METI. Trade Policy"

"Ah, you must be quite busy"

"I suppose, but nothing one can't handle."

Nagisa laughed, "You are just saying that…" They talked a little about Karma's work and Nagisa was nothing but impressed to know that Karma has gained many achievements despite his age. _'It explained how he presents himself, though…'_  What Karma said about himself might come up as arrogant, but the way he put it makes it hard to feel that it was nothing but the fact.

"Ah… That's right, Karma-kun. I feel bad that I have been nothing but trouble in each of our encounters. Would you let me make it up to you?"

"Hm? Like, a dinner?"

"Sure, if you would like that." Nagisa smiled at the suggestion.

"Oh, I would like that, Nagisa-kun. It's a date then." There was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Wha--no! I--"

"--You don't want to go on a date with me?"

"Ah, no that's not what I mean…" Nagisa looked away bashfully "I was just thinking of making up to you for the trouble… there's nothing more to it."

"Hehehe, you're so interesting, Nagisa-kun."

"Huh?"

 _'You're very eloquent for a person who is shy, you're polite even though I teased you.'_ Instead of exposing his thoughts, Karma asked instead, "Are you not comfortable with going on a date with a man, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa was a little taken a back by the question "Ah, no… not really. I mean, I am not uncomfortable of dating a man." I've only had dated men, even, "It's just that I didn't mean it that way."

 _'I have a chance, then'_ "Heh, don't worry, I get it." Karma waved his hand dismissively, "I was just asking if you were attracted to men in general. Or is it that you don't find me attractive?" Karma raised his eyebrows in teasing manner.

"Oh no, I do." Nagisa looked at Karma in the eye before he caught himself and divert his eye to the cup in his hand "But we… just met. I guess. I don't really do that kind of thing."

"Do what kind of thing?"

"Ah, um. Going out with someone without serious intention." Nagisa corrected himself "I don't--I didn't mean to assume that you weren't being serious, it's just, I just don't really intend to get involved with anyone unless it's for a relationship."

Karma looked at Nagisa thoughtfully, just as when Nagisa looked back at him he plastered his usual smile. "No, I get it Nagisa-kun." He straightened his back, "And you were right, I am not really a serious-relationship-kind of guy. I'd still gladly take the dinner offer though, even if it's 'not a date'" he winked.

Nagisa sighed in relieve, and they continued their conversation after. Nagisa mentioned about his past relationships, Karma told him about funny and interesting shenanigan he had in his college years, from there they talk about anything. Nagisa found Karma very charming despite his ambiguous demeanor and Karma genuinely found Nagisa fun to talk to.

"Ah, the clothes should be dry by now, let me check"

Karma nodded and as he followed Nagisa with his eyes, the sweet smell that he noticed upon his entrance come back to his sense again. It was sweet as in actual dessert, but more like… subtly alluring. It was faint… but pleasant. _'The whole apartment smells like him.'_

Nagisa was back with the shirt dry and ironed. Karma said thanks and put his shirt accordingly.

"So when are you free, Karma-kun?"

Karma was fixing his sleeve, "Hm… I don't think I have any plans on Tuesday evening, but sometimes there are impromptu meetings so… I'll just text you if there are any changes? Can I have your number, Nagisa-kun?"

"Sure," Nagisa took out his cellphone from his pocket and they exchange numbers. Karma then proceeded to gather the rest of his things and take his leave.

"Great. Looking forward to seeing you again, Nagisa-kun." Karma winked.

Nagisa just laughed, "Me too. See you on Tuesday, Karma-kun."

After Karma left, Nagisa let out a long sigh. He put his palm on his cheeks. It's warm.

_'Did it show? I hope I didn't blush too much.'_

His cellphone rang. It was an alarm.

Seminar at 7.30.

_'Right! I almost forgot!'_

* * *

  
It was Monday morning when Nagisa got a text from Karma. Nagisa was frying some eggs as he read.

_'Sorry, Nagisa-kun, change of plans. Can't make it tmrw. Hw bout Friday?'_

After putting the eggs on a plate, Nagisa replied _'Sure, don't worry about it. Thnks for informing me.'_

He put his phone on the table, but it beeped again not long after: another text.

_'Nagisa! I'm gonna be in Tokyo tomorrow, let's hang out! (^o^)/'_

Ah, Rio-chan. Perfect timing.

_'Welcome back :) Sure, the school's over at 3.30. Meet up at the usual?'_

_'Nah, I'll pick you up at school, ok? More bonding time on the way!'_

Nagisa smiled at his friend's antics. Nakamura Rio is his classmate in college. They both took English Literature. They were close back then and kept in touch until now. She was currently finishing her Master's degree in the US, just right after an internship in the Embassy and her freelance work as interpreter.

Nagisa met up with Rio since Tuesday afternoon, and they basically gave each other's updates on their life. Rio told him that she was back because a high school friend was getting married this weekend, and then told him how ironic as she just broke up with his boyfriend a few weeks ago. Her boyfriend was an alpha and it just didn't work out for them.

"How 'bout you Nagisa? When do you plan to end your solitude?"

"Hm? Well… Finding a boyfriend is just not on my agenda right now."

"Aww come on, you're not trauma or anything since what happened with Yuuji, right?"

Yuuji was Nagisa's ex-boyfriend. In fact, he was his only past lover. He thought he was just not interested in romance after a share of girls made it clear that they were interested, but it just happens that he was gay. He went out with Yuuji for a few months, from the end of his high school until his first year in college, but it was not because he was bad or anything. Nagisa was just… he wasn't prepared for what is entails in being in a relationship. He was an omega, so he certainly couldn't be hasty on making a commitment--it lasted for a lifetime for them. Yuuji was willing to wait for Nagisa, but they were still young, and it wasn't fair for Yuuji.

"Nah. It's not that." He realized that he'd end up making people hurt if he engaged in pointless relationship and he was not interested in hurting anyone. "It was nothing traumatizing, it was just a logical conclusion after being in a relationship that isn't going anywhere, you know?"

Rio sighed. "If you would just get rid of the chastity vow, things will be easier you know." She played with the cup in her hand, "You don't actually believe in virgin omega thing, right? I mean, if it's just trying to prove a point…"

"Hahaha!" Nagisa laugh. He actually forgot about him being an omega, sometimes. There were not many things that have anything to do with it--there was not much difference between alpha, beta, and omega. It was like a blood type--no one knows until you told them what type you are, and no one actually asked until it matters. It never mattered for job or work or life in general, just when you decided to have sex or getting medical treatment. No one actually cared--well except for those who actually fetishize them.

Both alpha and omega are regarded highly because of their rarity, but there is stigma that circulates regarding their dynamics and reproductive organs. The defining features of between alpha and omega with beta are their virility and fertility. In relation to that, alpha and omega have higher drive for sex. Hence it is no wonder that most alpha and omega are sexually active. Particularly for omega, since they have heat once every period of time and there is no better cure for heat than penetrative sex. And because of both Alpha and Omega bond for life, it is quite common for them to have sexual escapades without strings attached. Some actually do try to quickly find mate to secure the bond and lessen their worries in finding partner, but most find it tricky to do so.

In retrospect, unbounded Omega is seen as seductress--it is said that omega's scent was perceived alluring even for normal people, so they would easily seduce people into their beds. As resistance to this stigma, there is some Omega who practice abstinence. This, however, does not concerns Nagisa.

"Well, I would be happy if you don't reduce my personal choice as a mere act of rebellion towards the general sentiment regarding our bodily functions." Nagisa giggled to his cup, "I just do not find having sex before bond is beneficial, is all."

"Ugh yes yes, of course, bond." Rio twirled her cup, "There's you, but I generally don't know many omega or alpha in my life, so I don't know… is that really matter? I mean--I don't know Nagisa, it can be another thing exaggerated by people, like the vicinity of alpha alone can make omega triggered to heat, or that alphas are going in a rut just from a whiff of omega scent, kinda thing. That's bullshit." Rio huffed, "Maybe bond is just another thing they come up with to fit these people inside the norm! You know how old-fashioned people acknowledging sexual needs as taboo--maybe they just don't want them to have many partners or something."

"Well… my mom is an omega, so she knows." Nagisa smiled. "I knew this from my mom and those whom you mentioned when I was a child, but I believe it until now because I decide to value it."

"Plus," Nagisa threw his glance sideways "It's easier to handle heat by yourself when you never had sex,"

"HAHAHA NOW I like this--you never shared any of your heat experience even back then! And we are friends like, what, six years now?"

"I don't like talking about it…"

"Oh come on, we're big boys now--I know that you spent heat with your mom when you are little, but you never talk about any heat-sexy-times…"

Nagisa buried his face in his hands, "Forget I said anything,"

"Nope!"

"Honestly…" Rio looked at Nagisa, expecting. Nagisa gave up. "…It was not 'sexy times', okay, there's actually nothing sexual about heat. Your body is just hotter than usual. With others it's just their skin is cool to touch--you will find that very comforting when your whole body is on fire. My mom used to hug me through my heat, is all. It was after she taught me how to handle it myself I stopped doing that--plus it's embarrassing." He regretted this already. Remembering your mom told you how things work with your reproduction organs is not a memory you want to recall.

"Then what's with heat sex?"

"The point of orgasm was to release your body heat. That is it. Easier and quicker than cooling your entire being. When I was small it's easy--but as you get older it's a chore to engulfed your body with constant cold. It takes longer as well."

"So now you play with yourself."

"Oh god."

"You do."

"I am not answering that."

"You should show me your collection sometimes! Do you like them big?" Oh, Rio is having so much fun with this.

"I am not having this discussion with you."

"AH… So happy. To finally got the naughty bits from the likes of you, Nagisa. I am almost convinced you are too pure for this world."

Nagisa's cheeks were flaming now. "Well, I am not."

"Please, no one wants to be a teacher to actually help kids 'see the world' or whatever. You are so kind it's scary sometimes. How are you not bullied in school?"

"For your information, I have my share of bullying, but for some cases it just a matter of handling things in a mature way. And luck."

"Right. And your scary-ass mom. Speaking of which, how is she?"

"She's good. I visit her every two weeks, she's picking up new hobbies now… She does not like doing nothing, she'll remember dad."

Nagisa paused. It's been a few years since his dad passed away. Her mother and father had divorced for some time and had reconciled a year after. Nagisa never thought that they actually loved each other… not until the time when his dad asked for his mom in the hospital bed where then he held her hands and not until he saw her mom cried for the first time after his dad's funeral. He knew her mom cried sometimes, but they were silent tears--never broken sobs with shoulders shaking. He thought he might need to move back into their old house, but his mom said that it's impractical: too much commuting time from his school. She said it was ok, she has enough years of being overprotective towards him and just wishes he visited often. Nagisa couldn't stop his tears from flowing then. She was not perfect, but if there is anyone who taught him to be independent and selfless, it's his mom.

Rio decided to change the subject.

"Weeell enough with that, does anything interesting happened lately? Last time I was here you were stalked by one of your students." Rio chuckled, "He was really cute, he actually thought he has a chance with you, Nagisa."

Nagisa coughed, "Oh stop it, it was just an infatuation in his part. It's normal to have a certain attachment to an authority figure."

"Oh? I thought it was because he's too scrawny for your taste, maybe if he's a little older with muscle here and there--"

"Come on Rio-chan that's silly." Nagisa can't help but laugh at his friends' remarks.

"Yeah, laugh all you like, but I know deep down you do have spot for those strong type, don't you dare deny it!" Nagisa just laugh some more, "So anything interesting? I've done my updates here, it's your turn!"

"Yeah, hm, let's see… I went to public lecture about cognitive linguistics in our university last weekend, in relation to emerging slang the youth use nowadays,"

"OH! How was it? It was one of your favorite subjects, no? Who gave the lecture, was it Mr. Yamazaki?"

"No, it was a guest lecture. It was interesting, yeah, but it was too deterministic to my liking though… I was a little late so it's probably due to my lack of understanding regarding the whole background as well."

"You? Late? That's unusual, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, it was…" A wet handsome face flashed in his mind, his cheeks reddened in memory, "…I was troubling someone, so I didn't have the time to prepare as much as I usually need to."

"And this someone was…?"

Nagisa then told Rio the story about last week shenanigans with Karma and the upcoming date on Friday.

Rio looked contemplative. "Ok, is he hot? Your type?"

"…Rio-chan, I thought I established this."

"No-boyfriend agenda, yes I know. But is he hot?"

A sigh. "Yes, he is."

"NAGISA!!"

"What? It doesn't change anything. There is nothing between us, it is just going to be a friendly dinner."

"YOU ADMIT THAT HE'S HOT. That's already something. You never said your ex-boyfriend's hot."

"Exactly, being hot has nothing to do with me dating anyone."

"Well, I never said anything about dating, Nagisa. You were the one who made all this correlation." Rio wiggled her eyebrows. Nagisa snapped his head to meet her gaze and find himself embarrassed.

"It was because--you were mentioning… agh, forget it." Nagisa threw his gaze somewhere else. His face hot.

"HAHAHAHA! It's been a while since I saw you flustered! I want to meet this guy!"

"Nevermind. I want to buy some grocery before I go home, wanna come with?"

"Ugh… It's cold outside! If it's not because I love you a lot, I wouldn't wanna."

"It's not that cold, is it?

"What! No way, what are you, Elsa?"

Nagisa laughed, "Come on, let's go out before it's late."

* * *

 

  
Karma glanced at his watch, it's 6.42. He supposed to meet Nagisa at 7.30. It was just around half an hour of commute from work to the restaurant, so he has extra time before dinner. After finished packing, he went out from his office and turned to see his secretary.

"Chie-san, I am done for today, could you please take these files to Hori?"

"Oh, certainly, Akabane-san. You're leaving early?" Chie moved from her seat and took the files from Karma's hand. Chie has been Karma's secretary for two years and her efficiency is second to no one. Karma loved her for that.

"Yep, it's the usual." Karma winked, Chie only shakes her head. It was no secret how their alpha boss loves fooling around, not that anyone can tell him off as he never leaves the office with less than excellent work. Karma loosen his tie and fixed his sleeve, "Hori might have to check on hers first, but I'm sure she'll do fine."

"I will tell her that. Anything else?"

"None. Bye Chie-san. See you next week."

"See you next week, have a nice evening."

"You too."

* * *

 

Nagisa looked at his watch.

7.18

He was not late. In fact, he was quite early. But not too early. He was in front of the restaurant now. Nagisa pondered if he should go in first… He made the reservation so he could, but there arguably sometime before the time of their date, so…

'Not a date.'

He fixed his scarf. He didn't feel all that chilly today. Odd. The temperature was supposed to be lower than usual though. Then again… lately, he was not quite sensitive to cold. He was about to check his phone when he heard his name.

"Nagisa-kun,"

He turned around and greeted by his presence

"Ah, Karma-kun."

"Were you waiting for me? Sorry,"

"No problem, I was early."

"Alright then, shall we?"

Nagisa nodded, and they entered the restaurant together.

* * *

 

"--That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, I am almost convinced that they are missing an ounce of their brain."

"HAHAHA"

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh. Karma can be rude sometimes, but the way he put everything in a matter-of-factly manner makes it really hard to not think it was funny.

"I mean, it's different when you saw kids like your student did it--they are dumb that's why they're in school--but these people are running the country, I buried my urge to bash them in the head for so many times I'm practically a saint."

"Right. You were such a kind soul."

"Thank you. It feeds my ego."

Nagisa smiled at that. Karma was charming indeed. It was really interesting; Karma never let himself revealed too much, but those that he did was genuine. Nagisa actually was not a very good conversationalist, but Karma made it really easy for him to talk to him. In fact, Nagisa didn't think that he'd have this much fun spending a night with… 'stranger'.

The food came, they exchanged more stories as they eat and if Nagisa didn't know better, it feels like they've been friends for a while, not strangers that met a week ago.

"Wine?"

"Please," Nagisa offered his glass. Karma glanced at his wrist while pouring wine to his glass, Nagisa wondered. "Do you need to go somewhere after this, Karma-kun?"

"Nope, I reserved this night for you, my dear." Karma winked. That was the second time he did that. He had a really nice time with Nagisa, no doubt. The person before him was witty and full-of-surprises. Not everyone knows cult movies that he watched, he certainly didn't expect Nagisa would actually share similar enthusiasm. But for him to also respond accordingly in political matters, Nagisa seemed to be too good to be true. He looked at Nagisa's wrist to know the time, true, but that's because he knew that he didn't pay attention to it to know how much time he has spent for the evening. It was what he does without making himself obvious--like glancing at his own watch--a trick he did in many meetings and appointments. Nagisa was… something indeed.

But Nagisa was not the only one who was observant.

He has been noticing for some time, Nagisa was really red. It might be the liquor or the light--but Nagisa's face was flushed in a certain way.

Enticing.

Nagisa still talked about why 'Mortality' is narratively flawed, and the way his eyes turn half-lidded every time he paused to take his drink is sexy.

He didn't think he has ever considered any male attractive before.

"--too abrupt. The ending is wasting Leah's character development, and that last meeting are not even justified--"

"…I know what you mean, how did Evan even able to know the place anyway. The premise was good though."

"I agree that it's philosophically-challenging, but the execution was…" Nagisa is creating weird gestures with his hands now "…bad."

When Nagisa was reaching for wine again, Karma held his hand gently. "I don't think it's a good idea." Karma smiled, "You look drunk already."

Nagisa looked at Karma's hand on his. It felt nice. He moved his gaze to Karma "Am I?" He knew he was not a heavy drinker, but he was pretty sure he's not drunk. He shook his head. "No am not."

Okay, maybe a little.

"Uh huh, that's hard to believe." Karma took his hand away. "Let's call it a night, I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to, Karma-kun."

"With you like this? I think I do. Plus, I want to." He grinned, "Indulge me."

"…Fine."

* * *

 

Nagisa felt hot.

The car smelled nice. Karma smelled nice. The car smelled like Karma.

Nagisa felt hot. He didn't drink that much… Did he? He was not even drunk. But…

Nagisa glanced at Karma. Karma didn't say anything after a while. He just drove his car, humming a little. Karma was really handsome. His side profile was handsome.

"Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa's eyes widened. He unconsciously had his fingers in Karma's cheek. He immediately took his hands back.

"Sorry! I didn't--I didn't notice! I wasn't… thinking…" _…what am I doing!_

"Hahaha, you said that before too," Karma chuckled to his hand and glanced at Nagisa, "What is it? Are you enchanted by my good looks?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I think you are good looking, but it wasn't, I wasn't enchanted." Nagisa felt a little dizzy now. And hot.

Karma looked at Nagisa thoughtfully "…You don't look very well Nagisa-kun. Let's get you home quick."

Nagisa only nodded.

His belly is burning.

* * *

Nagisa was sure he was not drunk, but he couldn't really stand up straight.

"You alright?"

"…I don't think so." Nagisa hated the thought of troubling anyone, but he never lied.

"Let me help you." Karma go out from the seat and put Nagisa's hand on his shoulder. Their height difference was too great, Nagisa had a hard time putting his hand there to lean on him. Karma settled on taking Nagisa by the waist.

"Good?"

"Mm."

Nagisa smelled like his home. His home smelled like Nagisa. It smelled sweet. Karma cleared his thought. He got to get there quick. For whatever reason, he's getting aroused now. Not a good time.

Nagisa fished for his keys and fumbled to open his door. The door opened, Nagisa almost fell.

"Careful now," Karma readily caught him by his chest. Nagisa shuddered. He bit back a moan. Karma continued aiding him to the sofa in the living room. Nagisa let himself lie down on the sofa.

It was then when Karma saw it.

A bottle of heat suppressant.

"Nagisa-kun, you're an omega?"

"…yes?"

"Goddammit." It made sense. "I have to go."

"Karma-kun?"

Karma immediately made his way before he paused. "Listen Nagisa, you're probably in heat right now." He dropped the honorifics. "Do you have enough food supply? Shit." Not waiting for reply, he checked Nagisa's fridge. It's good. There are some bars… but not enough… Nagisa will need--

"I am fine. Storage for heat is in my room." Nagisa is still coherent, that's a good thing. He closed the fridge. He felt the sweat on the side of his temple. "But that's not possible. My heat should not be around until next month." Nagisa looked ready to be eaten. And hot. "It's too early… There's no reason--"

"Oh. There is." Karma made a quick turn to the front door. "I'm an alpha."

* * *

 

"Sir. You have the nerve to ask for my assistance on Friday night--"

"I am sorry, this is an emergency. I am not attending the whatever it is tomorrow. It's rut."

"Oh. Oh dear. Ok, I will see what I can do"

He cut the call.

Karma was in the car with a raging hard-on. He went outside the house as soon as possible, knowing that he might just lose it any minute then. Of course he's an omega. It should have been obvious! His smell was not pungent, but it was there. It has always been there. It was distinctive. He was stupid to pass it as shampoo.

Karma was careless. This was unlike him. He has always been careful. Even with his one-night-stands… he makes sure none of them are omega. He fucked an omega before, it was awesome--they smelled good on top of feeling good, which makes everything so much better for whatever reason--but the itch in his chest that he has in the morning after made it sucked. It irritated Karma. It did not feel good or anything, he just felt off. He did not like it, being with omega.

Plus there are higher chances of pregnancy. No need playing with fire.

But Nagisa was different. He was never--Karma is not blind, Nagisa is attractive--but he never saw Nagisa as somebody to fuck. He flirted with him, sure, but those didn't actually mean anything. Maybe that's what happened. He simply lows his guard down because it's just a friendly encounter. But…

He knows the ache just now was from his chest, not his cock.

"This is ridiculous."

* * *

 

After drinking some pain killers, he regained the strength to move. It's too late to drink his usual suppressants--those are to be taken the week before heat. Suppressants were not supposed to get rid of heat or make it end faster, but they toned down the heat a few degrees--it made it more bearable. This heat was going to be hell for Nagisa.

 _'It's ok. Calm down. It won't start until a few hours… I guess.'_ He stripped his clothes off, took his heat box. Nagisa had the habit to always keep it in place and refilled right after his heat finished. Food, water, blankets, toys, and lube. He took out extra pillows from his cupboard and dumped them to the bed.

"…what else… Ah. Right. School." He fetched his phone from the table and started to type a message to the HR, _'My heat usually lasts in three days, but…'_  A face flashed in his mind and he felt something in his stomach throb. _'…A week. Just in case.'_

He put the phone on the table again.

Put his pillows in order.

Put other supplies in reach but not too close to be knocked down from his movement.

Karma was right. It was heat.

An early one.

It made sense. His temperature was hotter than usual, that was why he did not feel that much cold lately.

He never had an early heat. Early heat is not supposed to be real.

He buried his face in his hands.

"This is ridiculous."

* * *

 

Karma woke up with his cock aching.

At least his knot is gone.

He gripped his erection and started slow.

He never spent his rut with anyone--too risky, too dangerous, they could die--but this one is different than any that he had before.

There have never been faces in his fantasy--no name spilled from his lips. No body he yearned for.

This time there was Nagisa.

He closed his eyes.

His rut was almost ended. A day buffer is good. Thank god it was the weekend.

He grunted at his release.

* * *

 

The faint buzz from his drenched hole was the only thing he can hear.

His heat broke.

Finally.

Nagisa blindly reached for his backside--where is the button--and stop the vibration. He pulled out slowly, moaned in the process. After letting himself lay for a few minutes, Nagisa opened his eyes. It was 9 AM. Wednesday.

Too late for school.

'But better than expected.' He thought it's going to be longer after all. At least he can go to school tomorrow instead of next week.

The heat was only five days.

Five most agonizing heat days that Nagisa has ever experienced.

Not just because he was off suppressants--he had his days forgot to take them--but because he was alone. That's dumb: he spent countless of heat by himself--No. Scratch that. Apart from his childhood days, he has always been alone in heat.

He never…

It was the first heat where he felt like there was a hole in his chest.

Like he has been stabbed in the chest.

And it is empty.

And bleeding.

For the very first time in his heat, he felt lonely.

So lonely he cried.

Screaming his name.

Karma's.

Nagisa couldn't believe this.

How come? What happened? There was nothing that Nagisa can think off to trigger anything like this. He just… he met this person last week, for god's sake. Granted, it was a month ago. But it was a fluke. Nothing happened then. There was no instant heat until last week. Last week… Was it because he entered his apartment? Is that what it takes for his omega instinct to kick in? To be alone, together? Maybe it was not a myth. Maybe it was that easy, huh?

"I don't know Nagisa, it can be another thing exaggerated by people, like the vicinity of alpha alone can make omega triggered to heat, or that alphas are going in a rut just from a whiff of omega scent, kinda thing. That's bullshit."

…It's ironic now that he remembered what Rio said last week.

But… it was. It was bullshit. It used to be bullshit. It never happened.

It's true, alpha and omega are rare--he barely know any other omega around, and practically never have an alpha friend. But still, as rare as they are--there were plenty of instances where he engaged with an Alpha, there were many instances where he shared a living space with other people--whom could be an alpha or omega for all he knows. There were times when he was drunk in clubs, times when he made out with one--he knows, his eyes flare in that particular way when he forced his tongue inside Nagisa's--

but nothing has ever happened.

Early heat is a sign of true mates, they said.

Early heat is practically your body screaming to be bred. It's your being saying that it finds someone whose child it wants to bear.

It's saying that it found the one.

Nagisa didn't know what to feel about this.

* * *

 

Nagisa checked his phone after he finished showering and waiting for his coffee. He tied his robe over his pajama and read: there are 42 missed calls.

40 are from Karma.

There are a few chats and mails.

And one message from Karma.

This was stupid. One heat and suddenly he couldn't care less about anything but this person. Has he gone crazy?

He opened the message anyway.

_'Hey, I just wanted to know if you're doing ok. Tell you're good once it's over. Please.'_

Now.

Nagisa did not even know if he should be offended or touched because Karma clearly does not have the right… no, Nagisa just did not have the responsibility to tell anything to him--Karma was nobody--and for him to demand such personal information was obtrusive. But he was probably worried, this probably his 'fault' after all--this kind of gesture was expected. If he felt responsible for it, it made sense that he wanted to know. He probably felt guilty--he did not have to, but he might anyway. Does Nagisa put too much credit on him though? He did not know this person very well… If anything, Nagisa knew that a person like Karma probably has a lot of things on his sleeve: he was a kind of person who is used to get his way from manipulating and managing impressions, that alone he can tell from how he brought himself--he knew that this might come off as judgmental, but Nagisa is really good at reading people, he just knew it.

In normal circumstances, Nagisa will give Karma benefit of the doubt.

But this was not normal.

Nagisa does not even know what happened. What he felt about this. What does this thing mean?

He felt cheated by his body.

Because he was sure that his entire being is asking him to keep Karma around.

It just… did not make any sense. Nagisa never believed in true mates. He didn't believe in inherent alpha or omega instincts. What differed them were none but their capacity to reproduce. This was too bizarre.

But Nagisa knew that deep down inside, regardless of what he thought about this--regardless of logical thought processing that he currently exercises--he desperately wanted to believe that this is true.

That Karma was his mate.

That Karma cared.

That he was genuinely attracted to whatever Karma has been displaying and hiding from him, that he found Karma's company comfortable, that he yearned Karma's affection and that Karma feels the same way.

So regardless his better judgment, he replied

_'We need to talk. Come over?'_

* * *

 

Karma's week has been shit.

This never happened in his 3 years of his career.

Granted, this is just the third day of this week, but it has been shit.

Well of course he got his thing done--he never succumbed to any less than that, but he found himself unable to fully concentrate on meetings, took more times on checking everything, and unable to notice that the time has passed until Chie asked if he needed any more of her assistance before she took her leave.

For the whole day after he sobered up, he's been trying to contact Nagisa until he punched himself for being stupid.

'Right. He's probably still in heat.'

He left a text though. He can only wait until then. Or if Nagisa even wanted to reply to him. He didn't know how Nagisa will take this. He didn't even know how he was taking this.

Triggered rut could only mean one thing.

He found mate.

Mate.

The spirit its being desires.

The presence it longs to embrace.

The carrier of his children.

Which is stupid.

Karma never wanted children before.

Shaking his head clear, Karma focused himself on task at hand. It was an evaluation of past negotiations with South Korean industry in reflection to current Japan international economic affairs. He scanned everything and see if there is anything missing. Good. All aspects he expected to be assessed are there. No further action is necessary. He took some of the more recent papers regarding more bilateral engagements with other East and South Asian countries. It was all ok, maybe a little more deliberate assessment is needed on concession loans of Sri Lanka. It won't change anything--all is good, both the current ties and the report--but it's always better to have everything justified.

His phone buzzed.

He has the habit of not paying anything to his phone in office hours--there are reasons why he is highly productive--but this time…

It was a glance at his notification and it was not even a second passed after he read it that he talk to the intercom,

"Chie-san,"

"Yes sir, anything I can help you with?"

"I am taking the rest of the day off. Put all my work piles into place, I'll finish them tomorrow. Or the day after. I don't know. I don't care. I'll finish them when it's due. I am taking my leave now. Absolutely no disturbance unless urgent matters. I will announce when I'm back." His voice was level and his instructions were clear, no trace of any storm that happens in his head at that moment.

Chie did not need to check his work piles to know if Karma can actually take the day off--Chie knew that Karma knew more than anyone if HE can actually leave his work behind him or not.

"Certainly, sir. Have a good d--."

Intercom off. He took his jacket, lose the tie and hurriedly went out of his office.

* * *

 

Nagisa has cleaned the room and prepared his teaching materials for tomorrow. He knew he should've thought this through first--it might be a bad idea to meet Karma right after his heat ended, or talk about things that he didn't even know what, but he also knew that this was not a matter he can solve by himself--or even if he will after, it should be in the knowledge of them both.

He glanced at his phone again. No reply from Karma yet.

Expected, Karma's probably busy at work.

This was still midday though, he probably could go out and buy more of his heat supplies first. He could do it after school, but he'd rather be doing something than alone with his thoughts right now.

**Ding.**

…that can't be.

**Ding.**

**Ding. Ding.**

Nagisa went to his door immediately.

* * *

Karma has been thinking about this for days.

He has weighted his options. His assessment has moved from thinking this was absolute bonkers to admittance that Nagisa was, probably, plausibly, his true mate.

Who was he kidding?

The fact that Nagisa undoubtedly went into heat because of him--Nagisa's body was practically asking for his seeds.

This mutual bodily reaction is enough to for him to see that chances were they'd be sexually compatible.

But aside from that, Karma knows that Karma enjoyed Nagisa's company. So much. It was just three instances where they actually interact but Karma knew it felt good. Even when Nagisa thought he was a wrong person. Talking with Nagisa felt good. Nagisa's presence felt good. He never thought about it, but it was there. It has always been there.

It seemed too abrupt at first, but it might not need that much time to know you are right when everything fell into place.

* * *

Karma was greeted with Nagisa still in his pajamas.

"…I didn't think you'd be here this soon."

"Sorry. Didn't really think about it. Is it not a good time?"

"No, it's good. Um, please come in."

Nagisa closed the door after Karma. He felt... normal. But that's why it's odd. It was odd to find Karma's presence felt natural in his living quarters.

"Is it ok if I changed first?"

"You don't have to if that's what you're thinking about. But sure."

"Please wait a moment. You can take a seat wherever."

'So it was Nagisa's scent all along, uh' Karma thought when he took a whiff of the room. Sweet.

Nagisa only took a few minutes until he was back clad with shirt and loose pants. He came to find Karma sitting in one of the chairs of dining table instead of the sofa.

"Sorry for the wait."

"No problem."

Before Nagisa took the seat in front of Karma, Karma asked,

"Are you ok?"

Nagisa paused before continuing his movements. "Mm-hmm. I'm good."

"…I am sorry."

"Are you?"

Nagisa looked at Karma in the eye. He continued "It's not something for you to apologize for, so you don't have to. But are you?"

Karma laughed. Really. He felt stupid. Of course, this kind of person will be his mate.

"You got me. No. I am not. Sorry is not what I am feeling. But I felt probably thousands of other things." His expression relaxed, and he then put a sad smile. "I was worried."

Nagisa felt his heart skipped a beat at that.

"…Sorry."

"Why? It's also something you don't have to apologize for."

"I caused you trouble. Of course, I am sorry."

"You're not. You're my mate."

Nagisa's eyes widened. A second after, he laughed. Oh dear. Shouldn't he expect this though? Karma only looked at him with an amused expression. He calmed himself down and smile. "Why, straightforward as ever?"

"I was guessing this is what the whole 'talk' is about, so we might as well cut to the case, no?"

Nagisa shook his head still smiling, "I agree. So."

"So."

Nagisa is unsure how to start this, but "You said I was your mate. Why?"

Karma leaned his back to the chair "My presence triggered your heat, your heat triggered my rut." Nagisa blinked at that, he didn't know… "You smelled good. Being around you felt good. I want you."

Nagisa stared at his hands on top of the table thoughtfully. "I honestly think this is ridiculous, Karma-kun. Do you… not feel the same?"

"I did." Karma looked at Nagisa's folded hands "I was mortified to find myself in rut, you know. It's a disgrace. I am not a kid. These things don't happen to me." Nagisa knows how that feels, yeah.

"But I am not that stupid to deny that I find comfort in your presence." Nagisa looked up at Karma at that. Karma met his gaze. "I never wanted to bond, but with you, gladly."

Nagisa still didn't reply anything to that. Karma continued "Your heat probably just ended, you probably have yet spent sleepless nights thinking about this, but I did."

"Even sitting in front like you like this. Sharing your space." Karma took Nagisa's hand carefully. Nagisa let him. He put it in his chest. "It feels good."

Karma's heartbeat was steady.

"You make it like this. With you I am calm." His heart was thumping like crazy just before Nagisa's door step.

Nagisa visibly reddened. He took his hands away. To be truthful, everything Karma has been saying resonated with him.

Everything.

But…

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

Karma blinked.

Nagisa continued, "No, ok. Before that… I understand what you have been saying. I… think so too. I mean, I felt the same way." Karma's face practically brightened "But… everything is too soon. I don't know you, Karma-kun. Nor you, me. It does sound like a fated meeting and everything, but I don't think I need to mention that there are more things that entail from being bonded with each other."

"I get it. But I just want to make sure something first."

"That is?"

"You felt the same way? You felt what I think you're feeling."

Nagisa nodded. Karma raised his eyebrows, expecting. Nagisa sighed.

"You said I made you feel good, but for me it's more like your presence never entered." Karma wasn't sure how he should take that. "Like it has always been around. Like you are not something new in my life. Like it's natural for you to be… with me."

Nagisa put his hand on his cheek. It's hot.

"Are you seducing me right now?"

"Wha-no! Karma-kun!"

"You practically admit we were mates. I don't understand why you need more time or anything." Karma paused, "And drop the '-kun', you gotta be used to that since you're going to scream that name over and over."

Nagisa held himself back from burying his face in his palm. _'This guy…'_ Instead, Nagisa ignored that last part and pouted. "I told you that we barely know each other. Isn't that a problem?"

Karma leaned forward "Not really. I was quite convinced we're compatible with the way you bring yourself to me. We can just see how it goes, no problem." He linked his hand with Nagisa's "With you it's easy. You don't think so?"

He did. He did think so.

"Yeah… but there are many things that can make me biased: there is novelty of situation, the fact that you are physically attractive" Karma whistled, Nagisa ignored it "the presumption of our sexual compatibility--but those do not guarantee whether our bond--our relationship--will be fulfilling."

Karma sighed.

Right. Yeah. He's quite intuitive, but Nagisa is probably not that kind of person. Perhaps Nagisa was compassionate, but that quality was not mutually exclusive with sound reasoning.

Plus Nagisa mentioned how he valued this kind of thing.

Karma grinned. Actually, that makes it way better.

"Sure."

Nagisa looked up.

"You just don't want us to bond right away right? Then let's date."

"Ka-"

"Let me court you. Let us know each other better. I will make you sure about this." Karma raised his eyebrows, his eyes crinkle in victory, "Any complaints, now?"

Nagisa hasn't really thought about anything. He hasn't really thought this through and he might be being swept away by Karma's pace right now. But he made it so simple. But it was, isn't it? They know they are mates. No question. If it's the time they needed then let there be time between their union. It wasn't meant to be complicated in the first place. There is nothing that forces them or held them back from doing anything. Just let… everything is.

Nagisa chuckled into his hands.

So silly. And for him to be so worried.

He looked at Karma again. A playful smile tugged his lips, "I thought you're not the serious-relationship-kinda-guy?"

"Welp, desperate times, desperate measures." He waved his hands. "I suppose I was until I met the love of my life."

"The love of--" Nagisa laughed until his stomach hurt. "No need to be so dramatic!"

"No drama, just fact." Karma winked.

"You don't know me." Nagisa put his tongue out. Childish, but he can't help it.

"You really have this mind-body dualism pretty hard, don't you? Your being is not just your thoughts, my body practically screaming it wants you for a long hard day." Karma shrugged. "Isn't that how it goes with you too?"

"It did, but still. I suppose it's just having all this processed through cognition really help me accepting this whole situation. You know. I just like it when everything just points out me being in love with you. Not just, I don't know. My reproductive organs."

"Why, are you wet right now?"

"KARMA-KUN!"

Karma chuckled "I was just asking,"

"That is highly inappropriate." Nagisa huffed, "But for the record, I am not."

"Too bad"

"Ka--" Nagisa shook his head, "If this is what you're going to be from now on it's just about time I am regretting all of this."

"Nah, it'll grow on you."

"You wish."

"Hmm. So are we official now?"

"Hm? Well, I suppose. Yeah."

Karma leaned into the table, taking Nagisa's face in his hand. "Can I kiss you now that we're official?"

Nagisa blushed. Karma was still waiting for his answer. Karma was doing this on purpose.

"Yeah."

It was a quick peck on the lips, and keeping their face close, Karma asked, "Can you kiss me now that we're official?"

Nagisa answered him with a deep searing kiss. Karma smiled to that kiss, and respond with fervor.

"You're good." Karma licked his lips.

"Thank you."

"I'd love that mouth somewhere else too after you admit how in love you are with me."

"You are not only getting this mouth once I am convinced of your love to me" Nagisa kissed Karma on his cheek. "After bond, that is"

Karma grinned.

"I look forward to that."

**Author's Note:**

> (edited 27/01/17 to lessen the grammar mistakes)  
> (Edited 25/04/17)


End file.
